Who Shot Hannibal?
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: This is a one chapter story where hannibal turns on clarice... one of my first fan fiction that io am proud of and i even submitted it for my englush GCSE coursework so i hope its good... give me some confidence about my results. please R&R i know its ooc


**Who Shot Hannibal?**

He knew she was there he could hear her breathing. He also knew from the fact that he could not see her that she was hiding...hanibal felt her presence and knew that she was definitely in the room. The only way to explain what was going on is the theory of predator and prey, Dr Lector was playing the predator and Clarice was the prey. However his prey was less concerned about theories and more concerned about keeping her brain "Clarice" came the silky voice that only Hannibal possessed.

"I'm waiting for you Clarice."

Once again putting emphasis in her name. Thoughts were racing through the FBI agents mind. How much air was left in the cupboard, how long could she last and would the good Doctor find her in there? Suddenly the door was flung open. Dr Lector was standing in the doorway.

"BOO!" he said with a triumphant smile, as agent Clarice starling stepped out of the cupboard.

"That's not fair." she replied with an angry look on her face.

"You cheated; you used your sixth sense thingy."

Lector sighed

"Calm down, it was only a game of hide and seeks"

"Yes but."

But Hannibal cut her off before she could finish.

"Calm down"

He said

"Chill out, relax and stop being so competitive"

It was true, the young woman was being competitive but she always had been.

"Why don't you go make us a cup of coffe, darling."

He paused before saying this. It was true their relationship was not as strong as it had been. The reason for this was clear, they had grown apart. He went on business trips. And she went to work and stayed late. As you can guess they didn't spent much time together.

As Clarice turned round to leave Hannibal put his hand on her shoulder. It was cold unnaturally cold, she turned to face him and as she did so something flashed in the light and caught her eye.

"What is that being your back?"

She looked at him quizzically. After a small period of silence Hannibal suddenly said in a cool calm voice.

"A knife Clarice, I intend to stab you, gut you and make a meal out of your insides."

Once again a period of silence followed and as though someone had just touched her with a hot poker, she turned and ran at top speed, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and towards the back door.

"One small problem" Hannibal whispered ion her ear. This startled her more than ever as Clarice had not heard him creep up behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and like before trapped her hair in the freezer door and kissed her as before. Then you go through the whole brain eating running away thing. However this time Hannibal didn't run away and Clarice had not round the police and did not have time to grab her handcuffs. Once again he picked up the knife and a length of rope strategically placed on the kitchen table. He then tied her arms to the sides of the fridge; he paused saying.

"Oh this does look familiar."

Then brought the knife up to her face then drew the blade down her cheek. As it started to bleed Clarice had to hold back tears .it was true she was a Cop and she was supposed to be tough but her job description did not include putting up with psychopathic man eating boyfriends.

"Oh no did that hurt little baby Clarice. Would you're Mommy and Daddy be proud of you now?" he said this in such a way it sent shivers down Clarice's spine. Then he let out a sinister laugh. Hannibal drew his finger over the cut and licked the blood off it

"It's nice to taste human blood again" Hannibal sneered then jabbed the knife into her side turned around and took off. He ran and ran not bothering to look behind him. Then suddenly a gunshot rang out through the trees. Hannibal fell hard on the ground. His vision was swirling and everything went black. Only the gun holder, the police and me know what happened that evening. Do you know who shot Hannibal?

By Jemma Boulton


End file.
